the twins
by Harley.quinn196
Summary: Dean gave up his twin daughters when they were old a few hrs old to give them there best chance but learns that who adopted them was a hunter couple...
1. 16 years ago

I don't own anything except for belle and zoey winchester. i will be updating once a week on Saturday

16 years ago...

Dean held his new born twin daughters in his arms and fell in love with them.

The nurse walked into the room ask quietly to Dean and Kristy "Have you two thought of names of your little ones yet?"

Kristy looked up at the nurse with a sad smile and "I'm not keeping them. I wanna give them there best chance."

Dean spoke up proudly "Belle and Zoey I'm keeping them."

the nurse wrote down the names on there birth certificate's both parents signed it. The nurse left the room to get there papers for Kristy who was giving up her rights to her daughters.

Dean said "Kris i know we are young but I know their best chance is with us. Look at them there already in love with us and..."

Kristy cut off dean and said " dean i just don't think u hunting monsters and me in my last year of high school is there best chance neither one of us will give them what they deserve and dean i don't wanna be with you anymore your job isn't safe and your never around i don't wanna worry if your gonna be ok when your done. I'm done dean i don't love u anymore."

dean got up and walked out of the room with the twins to show his dad and little brother his pride and joys.

John and Sam smiled and kissed Belle and Zoey on there heads. Dean had one little tear fall down his face "dad Kristy doesn't want me or them. I wanna keep them but i don't know what to do. I want them to have there best chance."

Sam said dean your their best chance its your way out from hunting."

Sam took his niece and held her tightly started tickling her tummy.

John said "dean the road is no place to raise your daughters you and your brother never had a chance at normal life on the road with me. Your better off giving them to a normal family i love them dean as much as i love you and your brother but the job comes first. Killing the thing that killed your mother comes first."

john said angrily. Dean walked back into the girls nursery at the hospital and laid them down in there cribs. Dean sat in the rocking chair for hours finally he came to conclusion dad was right. He singed away his parental rights and said to each girl I love u he said a heart broken walked out the hospital.

. he never saw Kristy again she moved away for university fell in love with a vampire was turned and then killed by Gordon while he was hunting Kristy's vampire nest.


	2. 16 years later

16 years later...

Dean woke up and showered shaved and packed his bags woke up Sam and and started packing up the car while Sam was showering. They just finished dealing a ghost who was attacking and killing people

Dean and Sam started driving Sam piped up "how about breakfast? Or coffee?"

Dean said "brown paper bag has some breakfast on the go for u."

"mmm great cinnamon buns and a cold omelet delicious." Sam said with a bit sarcasm.

"sorry Sammy i got a hit on a case and 2 hunters disappeared hunting something we're checking it out." Dean said with a firm tone.

Sam nodded with approval with his mouth stuffed with food. They drove into the town of Williamsburg and Dean had a funny feeling run through his heart. He couldn't quite place it so he just passed it off.

He drove up to a motel near a dinner that advertised pie.

Sam went to check the boys in came back to the impala with the room key and said "dean its 2b. Second building.

The boys walked into the room and saq on the bed little birthday balloon shaped cards that read;

"All of our guest are invited to Belle and Zoey's 16th birthday bash on September 10th at 630pm at the pool cake ice cream and bbq"

Dean thought to himself " my girls." he had a small tear run down his face "there okay."

Dean had always thought about them, if they were ok , what they were like. He always regretted that he never kept he still loved them with every inch of of his very being.

Dean shook it off and said "lets get a move on and go look into the disappearance." Sam nodded in agreement. The boys dressed in there finest FBI threads, grabbed there badges and headed into town.

Dean drove the impala to town, they parked it near a local convenience store and walked around the area asking typical questions like "have you seen these people, there friends of mine went missing the area?" "have you seen anything strange or unexplainable lately?"

They bumped into a hunter named Jim.

"hey Winchesters what you doing up here in these parts?"

"investigating that disappearance" dean shot back.

"what have you heard Jim?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"not to much, nothing to go on boys, no bodies, no blood trails, no sulphur, nothing boys. Its like he fell off the face of the earth." Jim answered back almost puzzled.

"they were good people, they left 2 girls behind to run there daytime job of that motel on theirs."

Dean pulled Sam away "Sammy lets go we need to find those girls."

Dean wondered if it was his girls. They got into the impala and drove off.

Sammy wondered what was bothering Dean so much, last time he was this bothered by something was when he had to leave lisa and ben behind and had their memories erased. Sam couldn't help but feel sorry.

Dean said to sammy "ill talk to the girls at our motel first and then move on from there got it sam."

Sam looked at dean blankly and nodded in agreement.

Dean and sam got back to the hotel and Dean went to the front desk and asked to speak to the owners daughters the man in the front desk asked, "what is this concerning?" Dean said "we're investigating there parents disappearance. we want to ask them a few questions."

the man said "one moment ill call them for you." he picked up the phone and pushed a few buttons waited a few seconds and said "hello miss belle i was wondering if you would like to come speak to a group of fbi agents who are investigating your parents disappearance." the man put the phoned down and looked up at the boys and said "they live in the suite just above the front desk room 1A."

Dean and Sam left and walked up the stairs and knocked on the door..

Dean suddenly got a case of butterflies as the door opened and the twins opened the door and dean heart dropped as he looked upon the girls he knew immediately it was his daughters. for once dean stood at the door and didn't know what to say... he looked at them and said "hi im dean winchester and this is my brother sam." belle looked at them and said "come inside" belle gestured there hand for them to come inside. the boys stepped inside and the door closed behind them.


	3. The offical meeting

The official meeting...

"water? Soda?" asked Belle kindly

"water would be great" said the boys

Dean and Sam sat on the couch in the living room.

All of sudden the boys hear Zoey say "no get back in your room u mangy mutt."

the little puppy escaped from Belles bedroom and ran into the living right on the couch between the boys. Sam naturally was thrilled to have a puppy beside him; after all he had always wanted a dog. The little puppy rolled on to his back and was begging for a belly rub. Sam reached down and rubbed his belly. Sam was truly happy for a few minutes.

Dean looked at the dog and couldn't help but think that the dog was scruffy little thing and wanted no part in it.

"her names chocolate" Belle said with a smile as she brought in the water. Belle loved dogs like Sam she rescued hurt and abused animals. Belle said "I rescued her from underneath my car in a snow storm, I went out to get my sketch book and I heard her whimpering and crying so I got down my stomach and dragged her out from under my car poor thing was soaking wet from the snow and scarred. I couldn't let her freeze."

Zoey sat down on the floor holding her kitten who hissed at chocolate Zoey whispered to her "shush you mittens you little fur ball." Zoey smiled

Dean smiled at the thought that girl's were animals lovers. He thought their good people like mom and close like Sam and me.

Sam started giving them the speech. "we're sorry for your parents disappearance, we would like to help find them. Can you give us any information on what happened that day?"

Bell and Zoey looked at each other "your not FBI those are fake badges. So who are you really? Hunters? Shape shifters? The FBI badges look fake you could have tried harder the number line is to short and you don't have the right formatting on it."

The boys were shocked and stumbled trying to find the right words. Dean said "I'm Dean and this is Sam and we're hunters. How do you know about hunters?"

"Our adoptive parents were hunters and our bio dad was a hunter according to our parents." said Zoey with a heart broken tone.

"We think it was windigo, my parents have this journal type thing that keep track of the stuff on every hunt and the voice mails and video messages we got we can hear something in the background that sounds like our teacher who went for a hike in the woods and never came back."

dean thought to himself while the girls were explaining the evidence they had to back up their story of it being a windigo. he wanted them to have a real life away from monsters and everything a normal apple pie life with two parents who worked 9-5 jobs. It was furious with himself for not keeping them he had hoped they would never turn out to be hunters. Yet here they were like all Winchesters and Campbell blood it was there destiny to become hunters. It took everything dean had to hold himself back from saying I'm sorry I gave you both away, I have always loved you, I've regretted giving you away since they day you were born. Dean felt guilty he didn't know what to do.

He felt a hand hit his shoulder and looked over to see Sam and looking at him and saying "we should get going, i wrote down our numbers in case you hear anything or want to talk. Hunters are family." dean nodded in agreement.

The girls walked them out and closed the door behind them.

"Hey Zo did the name Dean Winchester seem i don't know seem similar to you?"

"Yeah it did. Why?"

"Just wondering.?"

"Bells I know whens something bothering you spill your beans woman."

"I just know that name means something to you i just cant place it."

"Yeah i know what you mean zo. Lets get to bed early we have that field trip to the zoo tomorrow."

"Yeah lets hit the bed. But bells can i sleep with you i just don't wanna be alone right now ya know?"

"Zo i wouldn't have it any other way."

Both girls changed into matching cupcake pjs and snuggled down with chocolate and mittens and turned on their fave tv show. Ghost Facers and fell asleep.

The boys walked down to the impala and drove to the second building, and walked into their room.

Sam asked "so whats bothering man, this case has gotten to you. I'm your brother you can tell me anything. Maybe we should call in some other hunters to take over i think this case has really gotten to you."

Dean said "Sam sit down we need to talk."

Sam sat down and said "lets talk."


	4. Thier Mine

**Their Mine**

Sam sat beside dean. Dean looked like he was hurting emotionally. The look on face was a mix of fear, heart broken sadness and confusion. Dean truly didn't know what to do or how tell his brother.

"16 years ago tomorrow I held my daughters in my arms and I had fallen truly in love for the first time..." dean swallowed back some tears he was having a hard time telling Sammy.

Sam looked now very confused and worried he had never seen his brother like this.

"and i gave them away sammy i gave them away like they were some broken toy. Now seeing them all grown up and hunters its killing me man."

"wait all grown up?"

"Belle and Zoey the hunters twin daughters there mine sammy."

"belle and zoey are your daughters?" sam said skeptically. "how do you know dean ? What proof do you have there your kids?"

"you just know sam. You just know." " sam its taking everything in me to not run up to them and drag them out this hell hole. Their parents are windigo food and there gonna end up loosing everything."

"their parents might be alive there hunters."

"how do i tell them im their father who gave them up? sammy i don't know what to do i want to hold them and tell hem i love them and that everything will be okay? When i know it wont be sammy."

Sam looked up at his brother "dean they could resent you for giving them up but they also might want to know you. Let them come to you. And how do you know it wont be okay dean?"

dean now looking frustrated due to no help from his brother and decided to get ready for bed, showered and striped down to his boxers and went to bed. Sam was still sitting on the bed not knowing what to do either what the right thing would be. He thought dean had every right to know them and be with them.

Dean knew the reality that being gone for almost a week now Belle and Zoeys parents were dead but he promised them to help them out and look for them and thats exactly what dean planned on doing when he woke up for put on his biker boots and jacket the next morning.

Dean had a restless night he kept dreaming about his girls being stuck in an orphanage or worse foster care if they wanted nothing to do with him.

The girl were no better off with there night. They kept dreaming of finding their parents dead body in some cave in the woods bloody and barely able to detect human features on their body.

Dean had woken up to see that sam went out brought back coffee and breakfast, hotcakes and bacon. Dean noticed two big gift bags sitting on the floor one for each of the girls. Dean peaked in to see what sam got his neices, he chuckled when he saw two singed copies of the books series supernatural, a box of chocolate and gift cards to various stores in the mall.

Sam walked back in the room "oh good your up we have worked we should get done. I've been researching all morning."

Dean pulled out the supernatural books and gift cards "researching our lives and what teenage girls like?" dean said in a laughing tone.

"shut up dean. Its their birthday today we cant go their party empty handed."

"but why supernatural i hate these books."

"cause its their favourite book series."

dean looked stunned at Sam. The thought of Destiel and Wincest came across his mind and shuddered at the thought.

"i'm gonna drive the girls into school this morning make sure there safe and all Sammy."

"awe look who's acting like a dad all of sudden." Sam said teasing dean

"shut up Sam"

dean got dressed and walked up to their room to find the girls already left for school. He sighed and left to get Sam. The boys got into the impala and started driving to where the girls said they had last heard from their parents. The boys where started looking around for signs of the windigo.

"Help me!" came from around the corner.


	5. late for the party

**Late for the party**

The boys followed the cries of help and could not find anything. The boys were getting frustrated they had been searching for hours and nothing not even a trail to follow. Dean looked at his phone and there was a text from Zoey that read

"Hey dean its Zoey you missed the party just wanted to let you I saved u some cake and pie and belle are heading to the comic book shop on 97th."

Dean felt bad he had missed his own daughters birthday he wanted to spend one birthday with them. they had been hunting for hours Dean and Sam were exhausted but wanted to finish the job. After walking around for another 2 hours they heard rustling in the tree it was now dark and the wendigo was hungry and looking for new victims.

The wendigo had been tracking the boys all day and now it was at its best it had become the perfect hunter now that it was dark and in its element.

All of sudden the boys were struck down and dragged into a cave.

After a few hours they woke up disoriented and aching all over their bodies.

"Sammy you okay?"

"Yeah dean I'm fine."

Dean went to grab his phone to turn the light on so they could see. The cave was dark and damp with a few bats flying around. Sam tripped over something that felt human body parts. Sam felt something wet on his hands and all over his body.

Sam stood up and dean shown a light over the area and discovered Sam landed on top of the twins parents body parts torn to pieces. Sam was covered in blood and felt like throwing up all. At that point sam was ready to give up he was now grossed out and sick feeling.

"I'm gonna fry this bitch extra crispy"

Dean was mad now his girls had no parents all they had was each other. Dean now set to kill , he wanted to make sure his girls were protected and their parents were avenged.

The boys shook it off and kept walking.

Dean still mad as ever they he couldn't protect his girls family from a monster. This is the very reason he gave them up he wanted them to have a normal apple pie life and now like every Winchester its their blood to be hunters to not have a normal life.

They boys heard noises from further in the cave so they boys naturally ran toward it ready to torch it. They ran and shot sliver bullets at the noise which was pointless it was just noise. From behind the boys felt something touch them and went to shoot when the girls screamed

"Don't shoot its us Zoey and Belle."

"Why are you here? You need to be somewhere safe and that's not here now get home."

" We want to help we were raised hunters like you we can help." zoey said begging dean to let her stay and help.

"I don't really care your to young get home were its safe grab a lighter and watch out." dean said firmly

"I'm not going to listen to you your not my father." zoey argued back

" Fine your probably better off with us." dean said giving in.

It had almost slipped out that he was their real father. He couldn't let that happen. All of a sudden a flame went by deans head and the wendigo went up in flames.

Belle had saw it sneaking around and went in for a shot.

Dean and Sam looking hurt that a chick just saved them from being wendigo food.

"Thanks now lets get out of here."

They ran out the cave and down the mountain toward the impala.

All sitting in the impala dean started to drive off after about 30 minutes.

"Did you find our mom and dad?" ask Zoey already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Dean said with a heavy heart "They were already..."

"Dead right?" Zoey cut off dean with tears in her voice and running down her face.

Watching his little girl cry was killing him. He didn't know how to comfort her he wanted to take the pain away.

"We can stay with you tonight if you want to make sure everything's okay?" Sam said.

"I want to find our bio parents more than ever now sis." Belle said to Zoey


	6. You have always been there

**You have always been there**

Dean and Sam always had each others back from the first time dean laid eyes on Sam. Dean knew from the beginning that he had to watch and look after Sam. It just got confirmed the night of the fire when there mother was burnt on the ceiling.

Dean took that responsibility with Sam and basically raised him from infancy. Dean then at 19 gave up the girls he wanted the responsibility but he just couldn't risk it.

Now 16 years later his girls are sitting in the back seat of the impala with the parents dead and wanting to be there for them . The girls were searching for their bio parents and here is bio dad wanting to comfort them and scream I'm here stop looking for me I love you.

When they got home the girls went to bed they wanted to lay down. They were comfort of a warm bed that just hugged them.

Laying in bed belle says to zoey "do you think dean and Sam could help us?"

"BellS I think dean is our dad I mean he has the same name he has ur eyes he even has..." Belle interrupts Zoey " your nose and love for pecan pie and cheese burgers "

As the girls continue discussing Sam and dean sit on the couch which is facing the girls bedroom "dean tell them they need you" .. "Sam won't that seem desperate for attention like chick flick moment desperate?" "No there looking for you and they need guidance!"

**_A few hours later _**

Sam and the girls were now fast asleep Dean was awake and drinking. Belle screams and wakes up Zooey and Dean drops his beer and runs into the girls room .

"Belle it's okay daddy's here "and grabs holds her. Dean let slip out but it gave comfort to a now scarred belle Belle whispers to Dean "you've always been here."

Belle Falls back asleep in deans arms Dean held her for a little longer he really loved her he knew that.

Zoey says quietly to Dean "are you really our dad?"

"Yes I know you don't believe me."

"But I do I have your nose me and Zoey have your eyes your face shape your taste for cheese burgers."

"How did you find out you were adopted? "

"We asked mom and dad They told us that we're the daughters of Dean Winchester one of the best hunters out there then we had the hunters talk. But why did you give us up?"

"I wanted to protect you from this life. I wanted to give you your best chance both of you. I loved you from the minute I found out your mom was pregnant with both of you. I wanted to keep you I swear but you need a normal life."

"It's ok Dean I love and forgive you. You have always been there for us in the supernatural books. We grew up reading Carver Edlunds masterpiece Supernatural."

Dean was at the same time comforted and discomforted. He loved knowing he was there for them and they knew about Lucifer and everything.

Zoey fell asleep and Dean left the bedroom he walked into the living room and sat beside Sam and looked at him.

Dean said "Zoey knows im her dad. What am I suppose to do with them?"

Sam answered back "The road is no place for teen girls ask them dean see what they would like to do."


	7. The end

Just wanted to say im so sorry this is really hate. i went through some medical issues and had to deal with them first. the final and last chapter.

**The Finally **

So it was decided that Belle and Zoey stayed in Williamsburg with Dean and Sam who did jobs around Williamsburg and New york state.

Dean loved being a dad and he couldn't have been happier.

He wanted them to finish High school go to university and get a real career that didn't involve fake Ids credit card scams and hustling pool.

Belle and Zoey graduated high school and both worked jobs with Dean and Sam in the summer. Before heading off to Art institute of technology for both girls. Zoey had been accepted into the Advertising program and Belle was accepted into the Graphic Design for 3d animation. Both had decided to start up an adverting agency with the money their parents had left them.

The girls Kept the hotel up and running.

Dean was proud to watch his girls graduate high school and go off to college.

He knew that they were given their best chance and his feelings of always wondering about them never went away, they just got stronger especially when they didn't call to do a morning check in while off in college.

Dean and Sam retired from hunting and helped the girls run the hotel. Dean went back to school to get a certificate in automotive. He graduated with full honors and couldn't have been happier.

Sam went to back to school as well he got his legal aid and started helping with the law and dealing with problems.

Finally the boys had a normal apple pie life that they had always wanted.

The end.


End file.
